halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo Franchise
Many products and ideas that are set in the Halo Universe contain the word, or are titled, "Halo", named primarily after the Halo Array, a series of massive ring-shaped space installations. Halo is an FPS(First Person Shooter). Video Games The ''Halo'' Trilogy - The original first-person shooter trilogy. *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' - The first Halo video game. **''Halo PC'' - A Windows and Mac version of Halo: Combat Evolved. ***Halo: Custom Edition - A free, unsupported upgrade to the Windows port of Halo: Combat Evolved. *''Halo 2'' - The second Halo video game. **Halo 2 Vista - The Windows Vista version of Halo 2. *''Halo 3'' - The final installment of the FPS trilogy. **''Halo 3 Beta'' - The beta stage of the third installment. **''Halo 3: Mythic'' - The expansion pack of the Halo 3 multiplayer introducing three new maps. **''Halo 3 Legendary Edition'' - A special edition of the game. A series of Halo spin-off games. *''Halo: Chronicles'' - A Halo game developed by Peter Jackson and Wingnut Interactive in association with Bungie. As of 2009, the game has been confirmed as canceled. *''Halo Wars'' - A Halo Real-Time Strategy game developed by Ensemble Studios. **''Halo Wars: Limited Edition'' - The limited edition of the Halo RTS. Includes several rare pieces of merchandise. *''Halo 3: ODST'' - A spin-off game on the Halo 3 engine. *''Halo: Reach'' - A prequel to Halo: Combat Evolved. **''Halo: Reach Multiplayer Beta'' - The beta stage of the sixth installment. **''Halo: Reach Limited Edition'' - The limited edition package of the game. **''Halo: Reach Legendary Edition'' - The ultimate special edition of the game. Video Game Levels *"Halo" - The second level in Halo: Combat Evolved. *"Delta Halo" - The eighth level in Halo 2. *"Halo" - The tenth and final level of Halo 3. Films *''Halo: Landfall'' - A series of live-action short films made to promote the release of Halo 3. *''Halo Movie'' - The Hollywood feature production. It has been delayed indefinitely, and executive producer Peter Jackson and director Neill Blomkamp have both confirmed that their involvement has ended. *''Halo Legends'' - A series of anime shorts set in the Halo Universe. *Halo Wars - The Second Hollywood feature production, coming soon. Novels *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' - A prequel novel to Halo: Combat Evolved, by Eric Nylund. *''Halo: The Flood'' - The novelization of Halo: Combat Evolved by William C. Dietz. *''Halo: First Strike'' - The book explaining the events between Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2, by Eric Nylund. *''Halo Box Set'' - The box set featuring the three first Halo novels. *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' - The book introducing Onyx and the SPARTAN-III Program. *''Halo: Contact Harvest'' - A prequel to the Halo saga set at the beginning of the Human-Covenant War. *''Halo: The Cole Protocol'' - The latest novel set in the earlier years of the Human-Covenant War during the introduction of the Cole Protocol. *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' - A collection of Halo stories on various subjects. * Halo: Cryptum - The story of the Forerunners, by Greg Bear. Released January 4, 2011. Music *Halo: Original Soundtrack *Halo 2: Original Soundtrack *Halo 3: Original Soundtrack *Halo 3: ODST Original Soundtrack *Halo Wars Original Soundtrack *Halo Legends Original Soundtrack *Halo: Reach Original Soundtrack Books *''Halo: Combat Evolved: Sybex Official Strategies & Secrets. *The Art of Halo'' - A behind-the-scenes art book, focusing on the evolution of Halo 2. *''Halo 2: Special Collector's Edition Manual'' - The manual that comes with the Halo 2 Special Collectors Edition. *''Halo 2: The Official Game Guide'' *''Halo 3: The Cradle of Life'' - A short webcomic made to advertise Halo 3. *''Halo 3: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Art of Halo 3'' - A behind-the-scenes art book, focusing on the evolution of Halo 3. *''Halo Encyclopedia'' - The encyclopedia based on the Halo universe. *''Halo: Reach Official Strategy Guide'' - The strategy guide for Halo: Reach. Comic books *''Halo Graphic Novel'' - A comic book containing various stories set in the Halo Universe. *''Halo: Uprising: - A ''Halo comic book series by Marvel Comics, set between the events of Halo 2 and Halo 3. *''Halo: Helljumper'' - A comic series based on the ODST. *''Halo: Blood Line'' - A comic series based on Team Black. *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' - a comic book adaptation of the novel The Fall of Reach, comprised of three story arcs: **''Boot Camp'' **''Covenant'' **''Pillar of Autumn'' Forerunner Constructs *Installation 00 - A place where all Halos can be activated simultaneously. *The Halos - The Forerunner weapons of absolute last resort. **Installation 01 - One of the multiple Halo rings not visited during the series, but seen in holograms. **Installation 02 - One of the multiple Halo rings not visited during the series, but seen in holograms. **Installation 03 - One of the multiple Halo rings not visited during the series, but seen in holograms. **Installation 04 - The first Halo discovered, also known as Alpha Halo. ***Installation 04B - A replacement for the original ring that Master Chief destroyed. **Installation 05 - The second Halo discovered, also known as Delta Halo. **Installation 06 - One of the multiple Halo rings not visited during the series, but seen in holograms. **Installation 07 - One of the multiple Halo rings not visited during the series, but seen in holograms.